Just a memory?
by TheUnknownDragon
Summary: So, Hikaru comes to school one day, and Haruhi is not there! no one remembers her as well... Short Fan fiction XD nothing else to say...


Right, this is kind of short... lol, just thought of it and well... yeah ^.^ lol. Enjoy...

Disclaimer: Do not own Ouran high school host club or characters... etc... you get the drill :P lol.

**

* * *

Just a memory?**

I was really excited to get to school for once... yeah shocker huh? Me Hikaru excited. Well... it was because I wanted to show Haruhi, a commoner something neat! We had just had a week off from school for some teacher issues... I don't know, but yeah, I can't wait to see our little toy for the first time in a week! My brother, Kaoru just kept looking at me oddly for some strange reason, maybe because I am excited for once? I don't know... but anyways. We had just got out of the limo for school which seemed like forever since we came here! I breathed in and out at the fresh air, But now to find our little commoner toy. I ran ahead of Kaoru and knew just where our commoner would be. The classroom no doubt! She is always here at this time, but by time I got there, the class was empty? I was just standing by the door way, where is our toy? Kaoru came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, I jumped up! "Whoa!" I turned to see him smirking at me. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Hmm, no reason, you just had a weird look on your face, what are you looking for?" He asked curiously, why would he ask? He should know I was looking for Haruhi!

"Erm, nothing..." I was just looking down but then looked back to my brother "Do you know where Haruhi would be? I want to show her something!" I really was so excited when I said this!

Kaoru's face suddenly turned to a confused look. Then he opened his mouth to talk "Who?" wait... he said who? And he is dead serious to... I just had my mouth open looking straight at him in shock. "What's wrong? Am I missing something?" he looked so innocent too. Of course he is missing something! Haruhi... our toy! How can he forget?

I then spoke up, damn that idiot Kaoru... "Haruhi! Our toy, a commoner, who comes to this damn school!" I was even more annoyed and yelling at him "How can you ask me who Haruhi is?" I even glared at my own brother.

Kaoru was looking at me oddly "Whoa, Calm down Hikaru! Just sit down on your seat and talk about it later yes?" I sighed and nodded, I suppose but where was our god damn toy? Also, how can he do not know her? Something must be wrong… I just felt so frustrated but I sat down anyways.

After a little while, I did have my head on the desk wondering where Haruhi was and why Kaoru asked who she was! Then everyone was coming into the class, gossiping about god knows what; I did have a glimpse at the door to see if Haruhi happened to come through, but nope. When the homeroom teacher came in, I knew she was not coming today. When usually she has a perfect attendance! I had to get to the bottom of this... I suppose. I could tell Kaoru was giving me looks but I never looked back at him, I was too frustrated.

After them classes, it was lunch time, so I slowly got up from the chair and walked slowly out the door, while Kaoru just caught up to me, I was just not in the mood to look up at him while I was looking down towards the ground walking on. "Come on? What is wrong with you?" I heard Kaoru say. But I just shrugged and ignored him, "Don't ignore me Hikaru... I just don't know who Haruhi is; maybe you had a dream about this so called Haruhi?" Damn it Kaoru, how can I dream of this girl who seems so... real.

I stopped and looked back towards Kaoru, "I don't think I could have dreamed her! I could tell she is real!" I was more frustrated that I rushed past Kaoru as he followed on me. "Let's ask Milord and the others!" Yes, that's exactly what I will do... hopefully they remember her!

We were walking and went into the host club, since everyone never really goes to the cafeteria due to it being so damn noisy... They only went a few times, like when Kaoru and I went into a 'fake fight' oh those were the good times... and with Haruhi as well. We reached the host club and opened up to find Milord just sitting there in a princely like way. He looked up towards us and was excited, that is Milord for you... "Oh Kaoru and Hikaru! Welcome!" I thought I heard him say under his breath 'little devils' but oh well...

I smiled fake, "Yeah whatever, just when everyone else gets here, I got a question..." I said not seeming to be bothered. Milord was just looking in confusion, but sincerely nodded. I then walked to our usual seats, even though we are not doing hosting at this time... for now. Kaoru was right behind me and sat down beside me with a worried expression on. I thought I saw a small smile tug on his lips, guess was just my imagination.

After a few minutes, the door opened so I looked up and Kyoya 'The Shadow King' was the one who came in next with his god damn black book! What does he write in that? Does he even watch where he is walking? Damn... I saw Milord's eyes sparkle at him, "Oh mummy! You are here! Where did you go? I was walking to the club, and suddenly you were gone!" He exclaimed in a sad tone of voice.

Kyoya then smirked at him... damn it! He is scary at times. "I had business to take care of..." he replied in a cool way, that is so like him. But Milord was just smiling wide and happy, like always... he just kept saying 'daddy missed you mummy!' and so on... However, I was not bothered, when 'The Shadow King' then sat down, still writing in his damn black book! Glancing at me every now and then, I did not really have a clue. He had a sly smile on at times; I was getting even more confused!

Next through the door was Mori carrying Hunny on his shoulders, as Hunny was smiling widely like always and Mori had a very serious face, but I thought I saw a little small smile, maybe... who knows. He jumped from Mori's shoulder and smiled big. "Let's eat cake Takashi!" I heard him shout up while carrying his little bunny Usa-chan, "And Usa-chan is having some as well!" He ran off followed by Mori.

They both sat down on the seat and Hunny had cake in front of him! Damn him and cake, I remember before when he had a goddamn cavity! From eating too much cake, but he got over it in a few days... but no one should ever mess with him! And I do not want to repeat it... but he is damn strong! For someone little...

"So, Hikaru, what did you want to ask?" I heard Milord shout from the middle of the room, still sat down. Everyone then looked towards me, as I stood up when I realised of what I wanted to ask. Kaoru followed behind me.

"I was just wondering..." I started looking down but then looked back up as I reached them, "If you all know where Haruhi is? She was not in any classes today!" I said this quite fast, but they all looked confused and looked to be thinking. I keep thinking I see a small smile on their faces! But I'm so confused now. However, Milord spoke up first.

"Who is this Haruhi? Is it someone you know?" What? Milord did not know her either, after always calling her his daughter? Something is up... "Maybe she can be part of our little family as well!" He literally shouted and his eyes were shining, but he did not know? What about Kyoya, he has all the data about everything!

Kyoya then looked at me with a smirk and his glasses lit up, "What is her last name? I can see if there is a Haruhi in the data." So this must be he does not know either... maybe if he knew the last name?

"...Fujioka..." I said in like a whisper but he heard me anyways. He then got his laptop out, putting it on top of the table beginning to type.

Hunny ran up towards me and really shouted at me! "Hey! Hey! This Haru-chan, maybe she can have Cake with me?" He was just there smiling, and maybe flowers coming out of him like always! Damn... I just sighed and Mori came up and nodded in approval. So I walked back to the other table.

Before I got there, Kaoru put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, whoever she is... right?" He gave a little smile but I could not help but smile back. I actually thought I heard him mutter to do with 'hope we are not going too far...' but I must be imagining things.

"Yeah I suppose." I said as I sat on the seat beside him.

It seemed lunch took forever! But it was time for class after we ate our food, Kyoya told us that he was still looking but would get the detail after class when it was club hours after school. We first had to attend to the ladies, and he told me to just do my best and not let anything bother with our performance. I just nodded towards him.

We were back in class after the bell rang and I still had a distance in my eyes, damn! Kaoru looked worried but kept reminding me, it will be ok. I just could not help it! I keep wondering where she was, maybe the girls will know when we start hosting? Maybe...

After the classes, of course I never listened to a word the teacher said, my mind was just drifting to where Haruhi was. The teacher did shout at me a few times to pay attention, but I was not bothered, I only pretended. It was time for Hosting, but today I did not feel in a mood. I kept thinking, maybe this is all a dream? And our sweet Haruhi will come back to us? It just has to be! I yelled at myself saying this is all a dream!

Kaoru and I made it to the Host clubroom, and got ready for the girls to arrive, it was just normal hosting today, no fancy costumes thank god... I really was not in a mood. I and Kaoru both sat down, I was just looking out the window, and did I really miss her so goddamn much? Well, she was the first to tell us both apart! So... of course I miss her so much! Before the girls arrived, Kyoya did tell us he found no record of her? What the hell, So Haruhi Fujioka never existed? Why?

Girls finally came, and took a seat at the host they always choose, I never really noticed, I knew they came but then again I did not, just mind wondering out the window shutting my eyes until my thoughts had disappeared. "Hikaru?" I heard Kaoru say so I turned towards him.

"What is it Kaoru?" I was saying, trying to get into character.

"You were looking out the window, I thought you had forgotten about me...," he said as he lowered his head and had fake tears in his eyes dropping.

I followed on with the act and carried on so I grabbed his face and pulled towards me "Never, I just thought outside would never be compared to someone like you... Kaoru."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said with a dreamy look in his face.

"Kaoru!" We then heard loads of 'Moe's!' and they suddenly had nosebleeds and fainting, yes... at least I did this to not embarrass him, but I really should ask the girls about Haruhi. I let go of Kaoru and looked towards the girls. "So girls... I was wondering if..." I was trailing off but I had to ask! They looked eagerly waiting for me to speak, I just have to ask, and then I looked serious. "If you know a Haruhi Fujioka...?"

They looked to be... thinking? Damn... just need a yes or no! They then looked at me, come on just answer! One of the girls said, yeah I do not care for there goddamn names! "Erm, Not really... someone you know?" what? So this really has to be a goddamn dream! They all said in sync "Who is it?" How...

"A friend..." I mumbled out, they heard me anyways and I just felt so frustrated I stood up, I could hear Kaoru call me to sit down, but I was just so angry and shouted, "No one knows Haruhi? How could you all? All those memories and you all forget?" I gripped my fist harder getting madder. "Why..." I was talking quiet then, seemed my eyes started to give in, but I was not about to god damn cry! I am tougher then that so I just looked up at everyone. "This all has to be a dream!" I ran out of the room after that, I was not going to face them; I thought I heard Kaoru yell me and say 'It's not what it seems!' I ignored him anyways and also heard another say, 'This has gone too far...' but I did not care. Not now, but I could hear Kaoru rushing to get me, but I never stopped running after I ran out the room, just kept going not caring, just wanted to get out of the school as fast as I could! I could hear shouting's from behind, calling my name who was Kaoru. I rushed past the limo; I was actually running and not taking the limo. I did not care now, I just wanted to know where Haruhi was, maybe should go to her house, and knock on it.

I was still running, and could not hear any shouting anymore. Kaoru probably gave up on me. I arrived at this commoner dwelling and saw her house. I tried knocking on it but there was no reply? Not even her father? I waited for 30 damn minutes! Where could she be? I slowly sat down and put my hands on my head just thinking about all the memories shared with Haruhi especially, the night in the storm, when I rushed out away from her. God knows why I did that... perhaps jealousy? Of her friend from middle school... who knows, but I came back and found her... in the church from the thunder storm, she was scared! I hated seeing her like it. I had to just apologize, is all I did while putting my arm around her. That was the moment, I told myself I never wanted to make her cry again, and I had to protect her always, no matter the income.

Now where the hell is she! No use, I have been here for 2 hours now... bout time to go home. I started to run home and made it there. Kaoru opened the door and saw me walking to the house he shouted at me "Hikaru! Where have you been? I have been so worried!" He shouted to me as he rushed over and gave me a hug.

I smiled to him, "Just a walk around..." I said but he just looked at me sincerely and we walked into the house. Maybe now, it will be just me and Kaoru? Without Haruhi... where ever she is? This feels so real, so it must not be a dream? I had not said another word to Kaoru since we got to the room, just slumped on the bed looking at the ceiling and thinking of the memories.

_"Haruhi! Lets play 'The which one is Hikaru game'!" The twins caroused with excitement._

_"I do not want to play your game!" Haruhi replied in a very annoyed tone._

_But the twins did not stop! "Aww come on Haruhi, if we win we get to come over to your house!" The twins gave grins but Haruhi just sighed. They both put a hat on to cover which way the hair is parted and started to switch places. "Now, which one is Hikaru?" They both shouted._

_Haruhi just smiled then pointed to the right, "This one is Hikaru and..." Pointed to the left, "This one is Kaoru." Smiling still they just stared and few words came out._

_"But... how...?"_

_Haruhi continued to smile "I just know... You may look the same, but you two are very different..." and with that walked off while they just stared at her walking, amazed at her._

That memory was the most I loved! She told us apart, we loved that about her; she was so smart and understood others. She was amazing like that, but she was no where I could see... I miss her.

A week went by, still no Haruhi, it was the night of Sunday, and tomorrow would be another day, no Haruhi with a big smile to greet us, and No toy with us. Another sad day without her. I hardly spoke to Kaoru as well, but we still spoke but… not about our Haruhi. He wanted to speak to me about her, but I pushed him away and told him not to mention her to me. I wonder what he wanted to say. Oh well.

The next morning, we both arrived at the school to be greeted by the girls, but none of those mattered, I still have to get over Haruhi though, all of her had to be but a mere memory. I looked up slightly and swore I saw some short brown hair, with a male's uniform on! Talking to some ladies, but then that someone just walked on and went into the building... I must be seeing things that is not her... or is it. No... No one would remember her; I shook my head slightly, trying to get Haruhi out of my mind but no luck. I did think I sensed Kaoru grinning at me, but I never minded him.

I kept walking then after all the girls went away, and went into the room, time for another day... boring and dull without our toy. I arrived at the class room and sat down on my usual seat, not noticing who was sat next to me, I just had head down on desk and did not notice anyone! Who ever was sat next to me, I do not know. I heard a name of my name sometimes, I just locked my hearing away and did not even hear the voice, and it did not matter.

The day went on and was now lunch of course, still did not know who sat down next to me! Damn felt like I was blind. I was walking to the host room and Kaoru came with me, I had my head down still walking and arrived back to the Host club room, could hear laughing and another familiar laughing but no... I just listened, how could they be laughing a lot... I opened the door with Kaoru and I just was looking down to the floor still, not looking where I was going. Until I suddenly knocked into someone back, they fell over and I fell on top of whoever they were. "Whoa, watch it..." before I finished I looked up.

"Sorry..." They murmured, Hey wait a minute! I know that voice anywhere. I was still on top of that person; I just stared at the eyes, the ones I missed, big and brown. Her most alluring eyes, her scent I knew it anywhere. "Hikaru? Can you get off of me now...?"

"Haruhi? Is that really you?" I was still shocked while looking at her and I had to ask! She looked like her, but where has she been for a whole week? She just looked real confused and nodded towards me. Eh why? Weird... I noticed I was still on top of her and I blushed furiously and quickly stood up, helping her up after. "Where have you been?" I yelled pretty much at her, before she answered, I had hugged her? Maybe I just missed her too much for just a week, damn... "Sorry... but where have you been?" I let go looking at her, gripping her shoulders still while looking into her eyes.

"What so no one told you?" She replied. Huh…? Told me what? I looked towards all the hosts, and then to Kaoru who was next to me, he grinned towards me... knew what? He quickly joined with the other hosts, they all grinned at me... what the? Is going on?

"What the hell is going on?" I pretty much yelled, well, they never knew her! As they said to me so what is going on here? Haruhi just looked more confused herself.

Kyoya stood forward and smiled at me "Allow me to explain." He said in a cool manner. But explain what? The reasons for Haruhi to be standing right in front of me? And for them to be grinning so madly? Argh…

_Flashback – before the week off_

_"I'm just going to go to the bathroom! Be right back!" Hikaru said while running out of the door and into the bathroom._

_Haruhi sighed and turned to everyone, "Everyone, I need to say something, so I really have to go now." _

_"What is it Daughter?" Tamaki shouted towards his so called 'Daughter'_

_"Just going to remind everyone, after this week off, I will be going to a certain collage just for a tour around for the week after and will be staying there. Therefore, I will not be here... The school body knows, so don't worry and everything is sorted, but could you tell Hikaru that? I have to go now!" and with that Haruhi ran out the door. _

_Kaoru just grinned after and looked back to everyone, "Instead of telling Hikaru... I think we should play a trick and see what happens? But we may be cruel..."_

_"Ohhh, what is it?" Hunny shouted in a cheerful way "Does it involve cake?"_

_"No Hunny-senpai... I say that after the week off, pretend like we do not know Haruhi, without him knowing that she has gone for a week," Kaoru was putting a wider grin on._

_"Maybe... but why would you?" Kyoya said in a cool tone, utterly confused._

_"I have my own reasons..." Kaoru replied back smiling._

_"Maybe it will be fun!" Tamaki shouted out looking giddy._

_"Yeah! Right Takashi?" Hunny grinning. Hunny looked up towards Mori, as he nodded putting a hand on his head._

_"Right it's settled! And to make everything more interesting, tell all the girls about this!" Kaoru said cheering. Kyoya mumbled 'How would Hikaru react hmm...'_

_Suddenly out of no where, was a sound of a motor? And Renge poking out on the platform, "Hohohohohohoho" her laugh was freaky... "If you want all the girls to know, let me handle this!" and went back into the ground, everyone just stared and sweat dropped._

_Then Hikaru came back in and looked around "Where did Haruhi go?"_

_"Oh, She went home, she has to help her dad with chores, don't worry." Kaoru said grinning and walking with Hikaru then winked to all the hosts without Hikaru knowing. He just shrugged and both walked out the door._

_Kyoya then muttered to himself so no one heard, "Hikaru may realise his feelings after all…" _

"Erm, whoa?" I looked annoyed now after hearing this, "I was worried sick, and I thought Haruhi never existed!" How could they?

Haruhi stepped forward and giggled a bit. Wait? Why? "You... Guys, why?" still giggling at this, right...

Kaoru stepped forward and grinned, "Just wanted to have fun!" He shouted, damn that Kaoru... I then suddenly started running after him, I was seriously going to pound him, and I was worrying like mad! While everyone was laughing at this. "But I'm sorry! I think I went too far!" He shouted while running and yes he did go damn too far!

Everyone was then laughing; damn hopefully this never happens again! But there Haruhi is laughing as well, as long as she is happy. I am too, that's all that counts right? I did miss her laugh for that week and now I get to see her! But seriously damn the host club!

Haruhi turned to face me after, "So, you missed me?"

I turned to face her after this statement, turning beat red, "Well..." I could hardly talk but chocked it out "Of... of course I did, silly..."

Kaoru grinned to her, "Yeah, he was crying like a baby!" Wait what? I was crying like a baby? Damn it! "He kept saying while in bed, 'Haruhi! Come back and save me!' while crying." I gasped. No I did not! He is so going to get it.

I glared at him, giving him the I-am-so-going-to-pound-you-when-we-get-back. I turned back to Haruhi and sighed, "I was not crying like he said... Just missed you a lot and thought that, you were but a memory..."

She looked at me with such tender in those eyes, that I missed so much when the Host club was so mean to me. I could not sleep! Damn it... She walked over towards me and looked up to my face and smiled. I looked back deep into her eyes that I can get drawn to, she was perfect, but I really wanted her to be mine. "Haruhi..." I mentioned, trying not to get out of her eyes, she was waiting for me to say whatever, "I want to tell you something, meet me after school." I really need to tell her the truth.

I could see the king, Tono, with the corners of my eyes; he was in a state of shock, maybe from her walking towards me. I don't know, but he was then growing mushrooms, yup that was silly Tono for you! "Yeah, sure. There was something I wanted to say as well." I suddenly heard Haruhi speak to me, she wanted to say something to me also? Hmm what could it be...? I looked back towards her and smiled then nodded.

Kaoru was just there smirking at us. I looked and glared directly at him, then mouthing towards him 'shut up', his reply was 'make me' while he still grinned, damn it Kaoru!

I then heard Haruhi mutter something, I just caught it, she said, "Damn... now we missed lunch... stupid Host club..." I grinned after hearing this and of course looked at the time; it was 10 more minutes until class.

"Right then Haruhi? Let us go to class. After all the excitement!" I looked towards Kaoru after, "Come on Kaoru!" he grinned running towards us, I linked an arm to Haruhi on the left and Kaoru did on the right.

Kyoya left the room with book in hand, before he shouted to Tamaki about leaving the host clubroom before he locks the door because it is closed for that day. Mori had Hunny on his shoulders, while walking out, but we forgot one minor detail... Tamaki was still growing mushrooms! Then a gigantic one went to eat him! Nah kidding... he was still sulking, damn it Tono!

After the class few classes, I was busy keep looking at Haruhi glancing and kept thinking _'Damn, how I can tell her... maybe should say Hey Haruhi, then kiss her? No, no, she would only be freaked out. I will give her the minor approaches maybe... or just blurt it out! Yeah, yeah... damn how frustrating can it get...' _walking out of class, I waited for Haruhi and motioned her to follow me; Host club was not open today, due to some reason. But I never noticed where Kaoru went! He just was prancing away! Well more like skipping, he is crazy... but yeah he is my brother.

We got outside and went to a tree standing there, I then looked towards her, "Haruhi..." She cut me off then.

"Wait, Hikaru... I was wondering," What is it? Arghh... Don't make this hard for me! She is fidgeting with her fingers. What is she thinking, damn at a time like this, and I wish I were psychic... or maybe... Nah... Now spit it out Haruhi! Damn I know she does not feel the same way as I do about her! Arghh now she is looking up towards me directly with those eyes. I gulped, scared of what she was going to say. "When I was gone for the week, what were you doing?" That's it... wonder why hm...

I was looking down, trying to cover my eyes, "Well..." I started... as I looked back into her eyes, she looked at me so innocently and so cute... I was sure I was about to faint... wait no scratch that, I do not faint! I swear... something is muddled up with my mind today. "The day I saw you were not in class, I was so confused, and thought you were just sick or something then... I asked Kaoru but he asked me who you were... I was so confused..."

Haruhi muttered to herself "Damn Kaoru..."

"Yeah well, everyone else said they did not know who you were! I thought you were just a memory, and I never knew you..." I stated again. "But I see you are real, and I'm... glad..." way to go Hikaru... lets hope she will be happy at what I said... damn she is looking at me! Looking like she is confused! Why me!

Haruhi rolled her eyes, and then said, "I cannot believe they pulled that stunt! Don't they know how upset you looked...? But still..." She smiled towards me "It was nice of you to worry about me..."

I looked into her dreamy eyes and then sighed and tried looking away, "Well... I thought I would..." Before I finished, I was silenced by wait... a pair of lips? What the hell! It is usually me who kisses people, this is so unlike her, I can not express how I feel right now, but while she is kissing me, I relax myself only to kiss her back, But then I suddenly heard some wait, rustling from the bushes? Hey, what is going on here? She pulled back smiling then I looked around, then back to her. "Just a second..." I said as I was grumbling on the way to the bushes, I looked over and look what I saw, Kaoru looking up grinning acting all innocent, Hunny doing the same, Mori not really bothered just sat there not looking and Kyoya just writing in his book, again not bothered. But wait, where is Tono? I bet he is in the Host club sulking still! "What are you guys doing?" I said with a glare in my eyes.

Kaoru suddenly jumped up and hugged me, "Congratulations Hikaru! You finally have a girlfriend!" I tried to ignore the 'finally' after all, he does not have a girlfriend yet! Ha! I beat him to it. He put fake tears in his eyes, "But... will you still be here for me?"

I grinned at him, I knew what he was doing so I hugged him back, "Of course Kaoru, all 3 of us, can do some naughty stuff together, how does that sound?" I mainly whispered the last part so certain someone could not hear but to my surprise, I heard tapping, Oh crap!

I let go of Kaoru and turned around, I saw Haruhi tapping her foot, Oh crap I am in big trouble already! Now I get a girlfriend and lose a girlfriend in the same day... way to go Hikaru! All I was doing was smile slightly towards her, laughing nervously. "He... he... Hi Haruhi... darling..."

"What was that I heard?" She said serious, taping her foot still. DAMN!

"Erm... I..." I was frantically looking towards Kaoru for help, all he did was smile to me and shook his head, thanks a lot brother... I love you too. I turned back to Haruhi grinning slightly, "All I said was that you... erm..." I put my head down thinking then looked back up, "You look nice today!" yes nice comeback! Now what shall she say to this!

She let off a sigh, "So..." She stated, "You are saying that every other day I looked like crap?" Oh no! I did not play them cards right doh! I mentally slapped myself. "Nice to know that you do love me..." She let of a little pout, woot but she mentioned she loves me? Actually mentioned it! Well... the kiss proved it but still...

I grinned to her "I never meant that Haruhi dear, But did you mention that you loved me?"

She sighed and crossed her arms, muttering "Well, I did kiss you did I not?"

"Yes you did dear..." I smirked towards her. I then saw her looking around, while I stood there, I was like what the hell was she looking for! So had to ask, "Erm, Haruhi? Who or what are you looking for?"

She turned to face me again, "Erm well, where is Tamaki-senpai?" OH CRAP!

Tamaki (Normal P.O.V)

He was all alone in the Host club, he missed his classes, while busy growing his mushrooms and no do not worry about him the mushroom did not eat him. He then realised that had to go home! It was getting late; He could be depressed when he gets home. Upon going to the doors, he suddenly realised that they would not open, struggling, he just remembered that the Host club was shut for today, due to some reasons, he could not think straight, he went to dig in for his key but then he realised, he forgot it! It was still in his class room. He mentally scolded himself and was running around the room shouting "Haruhi! You father needs help! Come here daughter!" and "Mother! Don't forget about me!" going mentally crazy! Silly Tamaki...

But, he was so silly, that he never realised there was a lock thing on the door that he could open from inside! And he was inside! He was too much panicking to figure that one out... He really was a goofball, He also flattened his face on the window, seeing all Host members down there talking. He was literally shouting at them and fogging up the window. "Daughter! Stop hanging around with that twin of a pervert!" but sadly she could not hear him. He then saw Hikaru and Haruhi Kiss on the lips! He put his head on the window fully and gasped, "Noooo, Haruhi! Her innocents are being taken away by that shady twin..."

He quickly got his phone out and text Haruhi.

Haruhi and others again (Hikaru's P.O.V again)

I then heard a buzz coming from Haruhi's pocked, hmmm I wonder who it could be... She took it out of her pocked and looked, and then she burst out laughing? Erm... Had to ask, "What's wrong?"

She stopped laughing while holding her stomach. "Just this text... Tamaki-senpai said..."

"What did he say?" I looked very interesting.

"He said, _Get away from that shady twin! Haruhi! I saw! He will remove your innocent brain and turn it into something revolting!" _I then laughed after hearing this and just smirked, looking up to the window I saw 'The king's' face plastered to the wall, I grinned bigger, putting my arm onto Haruhi's shoulder. She smiled towards me and then said, "It's not done yet, he also said _oh and by the way, could you please open the Host club door for me daughter? Thank you, you're a star!" _

"Hmm, want to help? Or Wait till morning?" My grin was really wide. It was funny to torture him like this.

"Well... if we did help, he would only pounce on me... and probably suffocate me with hugs," She sighed. "So what to do…" She stood there tapping her chin. Haruhi can be such a cutie! I am so lucky… hehe or maybe she is the lucky one? With a hot guy like me, yup I said it!

Kyoya then stood into the picture finally and muttered, "He is such a moron... he does not realise that he can open it from the inside, even without a key..." Oh I just realised! I laughed at this statement, silly Tono...

We then walked away, leaving the king inside on his own. Tono was busy drawing up plans to get out.

In the morning before school started.

We went into the school, but then went to where we saw the window of the Host room, just to check something, as we looked up, me and Kaoru saw Tono trying to climb down on a rope. I then saw my girlfriend now... Haruhi come walking over, I pointed towards Tono, trying not to laugh, and she just laughed as well. I was so lucky now! Having my best brother ever and best girlfriend ever! But we walked towards Tono silently and then yelled at him, He suddenly fell of the rope and plopped onto the ground we all laughed at him as he was on the floor. "Ouch..." He then jumped up, "YES I AM OUT!" he yelled in triumph while running to Haruhi "Oh Haruhi! Has that evil twin..." He glared at me... damn... then looked back to Haruhi, "Polluted you yet? Like did something perverted!" I grinned, wait that does not sound half-bad... Yes I do sound like a pervert!

"I'm fine senpai, but do you realise, you could have gotten out of the Host club last night... there is a lock on the door that you can open from INSIDE! Even I know more than you..." as Haruhi, said this with a sigh, Tono, suddenly broke and fell, as we left a broken Tono in silence. Me with my arm over Haruhi's shoulder and Kaoru on the other side of her. Yes, my life could not get any better! "Oh right Hikaru?" I looked over, "You do know you could have tried to text me last week? I had my phone that you two gave me…" I then stopped, thought about it and face palmed.

* * *

Right, end of the short story XD just suddenly thought, it was another way for Hikaru to realise his feelings? a very cruel way... poor Hikaru . oh well, damn Tono, love torturing him... always liked Hikaru/Haruhi pairing for some reason... but ah well XD hope you liked lol.


End file.
